


My UA Prompts Masterlist

by Seraphim0843



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Age Difference, Age Play, Blood Kink, Blushing, Blushing Kink, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Family Fluff, Father/Son Kink, Fluff, Humiliation, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pseudo-Incest, Public Scene, Rough Sex, Shyness, Sibling Incest, Sounding, Time Travel, Virginity Kink, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim0843/pseuds/Seraphim0843
Summary: A compilation of my Umbrella Academy Prompts/Headcanons.If you're not into what is listed in the tags, DO NOT READ.





	My UA Prompts Masterlist

#### The Hargreeves Siblings:

  * The 7 Stages of Grief match the siblings' numbers (shock, denial, bargaining, guilt, anger, depression, acceptance). This would inherently be at least somewhat angsty. I just think it's cool.
  * Fluff - When Five gets back, he runs into the arms of his siblings and they're all crying and expressing how much they missed each other. [Because why the hell did this not happen!? They have no reason to have any anger towards him, and even if they did, he's their sibling and is alive and has returned!]
  * Sibling incest kink - Any of them having a kink for sibling incest. Any sexual interaction involves extensive dirty talk about it.
  * All siblings are one poly family together, with varying types of relationships. It's super fluffy and they're all so happy together. Fluffy domesticity everywhere. [Optional: main pairings - Luther/Allison, Five/Klaus/Diego/Vanya, Allison/Vanya; Luther is only into Allison romantically and sexually, Ben is romantically with everyone except Luther, they're all still family regardless]
  * Diego never lost his stutter; he embraces it and is proud of it.



\--------------------------

#### Five Age Play:

  * De-aged kink - In the apocalypse, Five actually got off on the thought of people being attracted to his younger body, and so he secretly actually intended to time travel back into his younger body. [Optional: when Klaus and/or Diego find out, they lose their minds and age play ensues!]
  * Father/Son kink - Klaus notices Five's reaction to him playing his dad to access the info on the eye (his reaction could be the canonical reaction of pride, or it could be anything else). Whenever they're out together and people assume (like in the bowling alley), Klaus plays along with it, embarrassing Five. At first it's just to mess with Five because Klaus thinks it's hilarious, but then he starts to see that Five actually has a thing for it, and Klaus is all about fulfilling Five's needs. Klaus and Five go on dates where they play father and son, and it gets them both so wound up every time that Five can't help but teleport them to his bedroom for some rough sex.



\--------------------------

#### Five-centric other:

  * sub!Five, Five/Klaus, Five/Diego, Five/Diego/Klaus - Five has a super submissive, shy side. Klaus and/or Diego flirt and tease him every so often, and he reacts with blushing, hiding his face, getting adorably nervous, etc. His shyness only gets stronger until he's hiding in his room, trying to be as quiet as possible as he deals with his arousal. He blushes just at how shy he is, even alone. [Optional: Klaus and/or Diego aren't particularly into playing the masculine dom, but when they learn Five has a kink for his own blushing virgin side, they start randomly pinning Five against the wall in the hallways and growling in his ear how hot they are for his twink body, and then just walk away leaving Five a shocked, whining mess.]
  * Diego and Klaus dping Five.
  * Five's powers - Technically, Five can continually re-experience being a virgin, physically, as often as he wants.
  * Five's powers + Five/Klaus and/or Five/Diego - Five can repeatedly blink them back into the previous second during their orgasms so they could experience their orgasms for as long as they want. His powers are increased the more he wants to relive something.
  * Five + sounding
  * Bloodplay - Five being cut, etc. and he's majorly into bloodplay.




End file.
